When Thievery's The Only Way To Go
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Sometimes, thievery is the only way to go. Het.


Title: "When Thievery's The Only Way To Go"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: G  
Summary: Sometimes, thievery is the only way to go.  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, names, codenames, places, items, fandoms, titles, and etc. are always © & TM their respective owners, not the author, and are used without permission. Any and all original characters and everything else is © & TM the author and may not be reproduced in any way without the author's express, written permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
Author's Note: 244. That's the number of stories that were sitting on my hard drive collecting dust because I lack the energy and time to take care of them as I once did. My betaing pattern has always been to write, then type up if written on paper, the story, read it aloud to my beloved Jack and our children, editing as I go, and then finally format and post. Sadly, this part is simply taking too much of my time and energy, and my beloved Jack and I have too little time together in person these days to be able to keep up with my stories. So what to do? Give up writing? I actually considered it for a while, tried to make excuses to myself other than the large number of stories collecting cyber dust on my computer, as to why I lacked the energy and Muse to write new tales. And then, with the turn of the new year, I decided to stop running and face the problem. The problem is, quite frankly, that once one gets so bogged down in formatting and editing that writing is no longer a pleasure but the actual posting of those writings becomes a hassle and - egad! - work, it's time to cut something out, and that will never be the writing process. So, in short, yes, there will be mistakes in this tale. Yes, it's missing about half of the header information I usually include. But I wrote it for pleasure and am posting it in hopes of sharing that pleasure with others. Do with it as you will.

He strokes his ward's head, no longer able to stop the tears that he'd trained himself years ago not to allow to fall in front of him to weep down his wrinkled face or keep his thoughts at bay. This should be him fading away in this bed, not the man who, he can admit now, at last, is the closest thing he'll ever know to a son. "Alfred," Bruce's voice is still strong as he suddenly reaches out and grasps the hand of the person who's always been much more to him than his butler.

He was his best friend when he was a child and became his surrogate parent when his real parents were killed. Bruce blinks bleary eyes around his bedroom. There's not a single spot in his room that's not covered with flowers of all kinds, greeting cards in all sizes, and even bat-shaped balloons. He smiles weakly at the balloons, but his eyes are still sad. They've come, but they've also gone. Alfred is the only one who's been with him since he fell prey to the newest disease to hit the streets of Gotham.

"Please, Bruce," Alfred's all but begging now, "I truly do think you should consider hospitalization. They could do so much more for you there than I can here."

"No." His denial is as strong and heated as always. "We've been through this, Alfred. They have nothing that can help me there. There are only three antidotes to this virus in the entire world."

"But, Master Bruce, surely there is something they can - "

"No."

Alfred sighs and lowers his head in silent submission. He knows Bruce's hand on his is meant to be comforting, but only one thing could comfort him now: If Master Bruce would only have the common sense to seek real help.

As though he can read his thoughts, Bruce adds, and subtly changes the subject, "I'm already receiving the best help I can get right now, Alfred. They're out there, aren't they, searching for the cure?"

"Yes."

"You should have woke me while they were here."

"They had the information, Master Bruce; you need your rest."

"I need to know they're doing right - "

Alfred squeezes his hand. "They are, Master Bruce. You trained them, did you not?" He takes his silence for agreement. "They should be here, I know, Master Bruce. This room should be full of people, but - "

"Don't start telling me I chase them away again, Alfred." His voice is so low it's almost a growl.

Alfred winces, starts to pull away, but changes his mind. He needs to know why the others didn't want him awakened. Perhaps, then, he can start to build the family life he both needs and deserves. His mouth is open to speak when a sultry voice cuts ahead of him. "He's right, you know. You chase away people like a dog barking at a cat who's lost her claws. Lucky for you this cat never loses hers."

Both men look up, surprised, as Selina Kyle sashays into the room. Her every move exudes the feral, feline grace she employs in battle, but she's not in costume now. She's wearing a simple, leopard dress instead and holding a vial in her hands. Alfred's eyes widen with hope. She nods, and he moves away, allowing her access to the man whom they both love more than anybody else in the world.

Bruce's thin lips are caught between a grim line and a smile with just a twinge of pride. "You found it."

"Something like that," Selina says, checking the wires plunging into his body which is skinnier than he's ever seen it. Alfred told the others that Bruce hasn't been this skinny since he first started training to become Batman.

His eyes darken. "You stole it," Bruce announces.

Selina doesn't try to deny the fact as she plunges the vial's needle into his arm. Everybody in the room knows she would have done whatever it took to save him. He closes his eyes as the serum begins to take effect. Her catlike, green eyes watch desperately for some sign that the medicine is working, but his body remains still and deathly pale.

She looks up, and Alfred sees the unspoken fear in her eyes. He doesn't speak but does come near again and checks Bruce's heart rate. He wants to weep with joy, pray in thanks, and shout in celebration, but he does none of those things. Instead, he looks at the woman who he knows should be the new lady of Wayne Manor and tells her, with a small smile, "It's working, Miss Kyle."

Selina closes her eyes; Alfred bares witness to the single tear that traces her cheek before she wipes it away. Her eyes are hard and unreadable again when she reopens them. She leans forward over Bruce and kisses his forehead. "Catch me when you're better," she purrs to him, but then, as he had earlier with Alfred's hand, Bruce uses all his remaining strength to grasp her hand.

She looks at him in surprise. "You're not taking me in in your state." Her words are low but too full of surprise to be her usual angry hiss they are normally when he turns the tables on her.

"Master Bruce," Alfred speaks out of line, surprising all three of them, "there are things more important than catching thieves. Perhaps there are even some acceptable reasons for stealing, like saving your own life."

Bruce grins at them both. For once, he's determined to let Batman rest. "I didn't say I was arresting her." His tired, blue eyes focus on Selina. "I was just going to ask you to stay."

Selina's bright smile curves her ruby red lips and fills her beautiful face. She purrs while leaning down and kissing him again. Alfred notes the foot raised behind her and likens it unto a feline waving her tail in pleasure. "Happily," Selina answers and settles in beside him.

"I shall call the others," Alfred announces, straightening and smiling broadly at them both, "and then set to cooking. I'm quite certain every one will be hungry, including yourself, Master Bruce, and besides, this is surely an event worth celebrating!"

Bruce isn't sure if his butler's referring to his recovery or his acceptance of Selina's thievery, even if it will only last until he's well, but he says nothing. He still feels too weak to speak much, but his smile speaks volumes as he continues gazing up into Selina's beautiful, emerald orbs. He almost feels jilted when she looks away from him for a moment.

"Hey, Al," Selina calls, grinning, "got any catnip?"

Alfred nods respectfully as his smiles grows. "I shall see that we do, Miss Kyle," he promises and shuts the door on them, hoping that, at long last, his beloved Master might just have found a reason why he shouldn't dominate everybody in his life.

**The End**


End file.
